


A Witcher is Watching (2020 Cap-IM BB Art)

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Fanart, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: Art: Witcher Steve keeps a watchful eye over Tony as he sleeps, blissfully unaware of the monsters creeping in.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	A Witcher is Watching (2020 Cap-IM BB Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shear Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104020) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList). 



> Art of [Shear Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104020) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList). Created for the 2020 Cap-Iron Man Big Bang!
> 
> The other art for this bang is [Cover art for Shear Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456034/chapters/67123396) by [KakushiMiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko).
> 
> This was edited to include the banner art I made!

Banner Art for Shear Strength:

~*~

Full Piece:

**Author's Note:**

> This was created using colored pencils and took approximately 35-40 hours. Thanks for clicking!


End file.
